


First Sight

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluff about Rich meeting Matt for the first time. He always said he knew the moment he met him, he was in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

“So. It’s simple, really. You’re going to meet up with Matt, and we have everything set up. Set list, sound system, everything. You two just look handsome and moderate, okay? Okay. Wait here.”

Rich shook his head as Jason bounded off, leaving him alone against the wall. The golden eyed actor let out a huff, scuffing his shoe on the floor. He knew who Matt Cohen was—he watched the show regularly and knew that the young man had been the younger John Winchester. He was talented, from what Rich had seen, and to put with Jared and Jensen—well. That took skill. Still, it was nerve wracking to be saddled with someone he had never met before.

Jason returned and Rich couldn’t help but stare—sure, Matt was handsome on TV, but in person? He was stunning. Richard was fixated on the way his long legs carried him effortlessly, his lean frame held in docile way as he came closer. His face was what was the most striking. As he came to a stop in front of Rich, the older man was drawn to the younger’s eyes. They were green, like Jensen’s, except the shade was almost a muted teal. The stunning color was framed perfectly by thick, dark lashes, fluttering over them as he smiled. 

His smile was a different story. Rich noted how the handsome man’s face was all artistic sharp lines. His high, model-perfect cheekbones and the way they made his cheeks look almost hollowed, tapering down to full lips parted in a goofy, warm smile that made his eyes dance. Richard was breathless as a strong hand was offered, Matt speaking and greeting him.

“Hey! I’m Matt.”

Then? Then Rich sealed his fate, taking the offered hand and melting at the firm grasp.

In that instant, he understood the hype about love at first sight—because he was smitten.


End file.
